Twelve Gifts For My Beloved
by Neko Kate-chan
Summary: [COMPLETE] A series of drabbles. Tsuzuki recieves 12 gifts from a secret admirer, and has to discover who it is for himself.
1. Gift One

Author's Note: OH MY GOD SHOOT ME! This is a collection of drabbles based around Tsuzuki's secret admirer and the gifts he recieves from him. Fluffy Tsu/His, Tat/Tsu, Tat/Wat

Disclaimer: If I owned Yami no Matsuei, this would have been in it as a little thing at the end...

* * *

"A kitten?" Tsuzuki stared at his desk, eyes bright. Sure enough, there was a cute tortoise shell kitten, it's large green eyes looking up at Tsuzuki in a way that clearly said 'Love me'. Or quite possibly 'Feed me', with cats it's hard to tell, they seem to think that the statements mean the same thing. 

"What's it doing here?" Tatsumi asked, adjusting his glasses and frowning down at the poor lost thing. "It's against office rules to bring in animals-"

"But what about Watari's birds!" Tsuzuki protested. Tatsumi pursed his lips and then took a few steps back before sneezing.

"Didn't you know, Tatsumi-san is terribly allergic to cats?" Watari informed the office, as though he was an enclyclopedia on all things Tatsumi. He probably was but that wasn't the point. The point was that there was a cute kitten looking adorably confused with a big red bow around it's neck and a letter placed in the box beside it.

"Well, it's addressed to you Tsuzuki-san," Watari handed over the letter, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Tsuzuki felt a little sick, remembering the last letters he had received in this fashion on the cruise ship with Princess Tsubaki. It was a good job that Hisoka wasn't in yet, he'd probably have gone somewhere to be sick by now.

"Well, what's it say?" Watari asked, being nosy on purpose just to generally annoy. Tsuzuki had to read it twice to believe what it said, before he felt the depression that comes with cluelessness fill him from the inside out.

"My dearest Tsuzuki, please accept this kitten. It was confused and alone, rather like myself. This is my first gift to you. His name is Nanashi."

Tsuzuki looked at the other shinigami, the knowing smile on Watari's face, was that a smirk on Tatsumi's? Had they plotted this?

"Was this from you?" He demanded, the little kitten mewled inquiringly. It was the kind of "Cuddle me!" mewl... Or maybe it was the "I want treats NOW BIATCH!" mewl... They are distinctly similar...

"No, baka, they were from the one who loves you! Ooooh! You're too stupid to figure out who it's from! No one tell Tsuzuki who the presents are from! Make him find out by himself!" Watari laughed evilly and walked away. Tsuzuki stared after him for a moment before cursing and looking to Tatsumi for help. Unfortunately, Tatsumi was already in deep conversation with Hisoka, who must have sneaked in when the attention was elsewhere. After five minutes of idle banter with Tatsumi, Hisoka walked past the cat basket, pausing to tickle the kitten's ears before sitting down at his own desk.

TBC


	2. Gift Two

**Author's Note**: Thank you everyone for your reviews. 

**Gillian Sillis**: I thought that having Tatsumi allergic to cats was a way to either make it seem like the cat came from him, i.e. you'd never suspect someone who's supposedly allergic to cats to give someone a kitten, or to completely get him out of the equation. I'm not going to tell you which?

**Ryu, Weird Aly Evil, ThisbeCeyx:** Thanks! Especially to ThisbeCeyx who +fav me! You reviewed and you liked...

**Jollyolly**: Naturally, it could still be Muraki. I don't intend on making it too easy to guess who it was

**AriMaxwell00909**: I sent you an email with a response to your review. It made me chuckle.

* * *

Tsuzuki laughed as Watari said sdomething about the evils of having to work without sugar, or at least caffeine. Hisoka just walked along beside them, purposefully ignoring the sakura trees. To him, they weren't so beautiful. 

"So Tsuzuki, what happened with the kitten? Nanashi, wasn't it?" Watari asked. Hisoka smiled a little. He had gone to Tsuzuki's house last night to play with the feline. It had been so adorable, and had even curled up in his lap and gone to sleep purring as Hisoka read aloud to Tsuzuki from the book he was currently reading.

"It's great. Still needs to learn the difference between the litter tray and my shoe but I think it's wonderful all the same," Tsuzuki smiled, before hastily trying to brush the cat hairs off his black suit. They hadn't even begun the day and already the tie had slipped down.

"He still doesn't know who the admirer is," Hisoka told Watari, pretending that there wasn't a tall, dark haired man between them at all. "He's a little slow." At that, Tsuzuki stopped, rounding on Hisoka.

"_Hi-chan_!" Oh, that earned him quite a glare from his younger partner. "Tell me who it is... Please?" He put on the puppy dog eyes and for a moment it looked as though Hisoka would out Tsuzuki out of his misery. Instead he showed a sadistic streak that no one would have ever thought Hisoka had. (Watari had come up with the theory that Hisoka was a hopeless masochist. There was no other explanation as to why he put up with Tsuzuki for so long.)

"Well, it could be anyone. Tatsumi, Wakaba, Muraki..." Hisoka's smirk was ever so slightly demonic. "Watari, myself, Minase Hijiri..." He paused. Tsuzuki was looking over his shoulder as though his secret admirer might suddenly jump out and attack him. Hisoka sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"But you really are a baka not to realise who it is..." Hisoka then opened the door to the offices. Tatsumi was stood there waiting for them, his anger radiating from him.

"Tsuzuki-san, would you please have all future... packages... left at your _house_?" He barked. Hisoka's eyes widened when he saw their personal office, and immediately realised why Tatsumi was so crazy. He stepped aside to see Tsuzuki's reaction to their new office-cum-florists.

The room was full, every surface, from floor to ceiling, not an inch of carpet to be seen, with beautiful white roses. On Tsuzuki's desk there was a card, similar to the last one. The violet eyed Shinigami walked forward, hand shaking slightly from awe as he opened the card.

_"My dearest Tsuzuki. Even if I were to compare you to one million roses, together they are not as beautiful as your spirit." _Tsuzuki read aloud.

"Aw! That's so adorable!" Watari squealed. Hisoka smiled slightly, picking up a rose and sniffing it, enhaling it's delicate scent.

"What am I going to do with a million roses?" Tsuzuki managed to choke out. Hisoka sensed his mind going back to a promise made by Muraki, to one day give him a million perfect roses.

"Put the petals on your bed and make sweet passionate love to the man of your dreams all night long?" Watari suggests. Tsuzuki blushed, gathering up armfuls of bouquets.

"I'll take these back to my apartment-" He stopped, watching Hisoka twirling a rose stem between his fingers, lost in throught.

"Hisoka?" He prompted. The boy snapped out of his trance.

"Oh. I'll help..." He gathered some flowers also, playfully batting Tsuzuki with a single rose, before letting the older Shinigami lead the way back to his house.

* * *

"A bouquet!" 

"Well, there were bouquets!"

"Yes... Thousands of them..."

"Well, the message did say "One million" of the flowers!"

"I didn't mean it literally..."

"Ooops."


	3. Gift Three

**Author's Notes**: Here's the third chapter, enjoy 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Tsuzuki hadn't had an easy time getting all the roses into his apartment, the spare room was filled with the damn things though... However flattered he was by the sheer mass of flowers, it was still slightly impractical... Well, the admirer was being a hopeless romantic... 

Tsuzuki removed his shoes, putting them on the shoe rack, carefully inspecting his other shoes. There were no little presents from Nanashi. He walked into his lounge, finding Hisoka playing with the kitten, brushing noses with it as he lifted it up. Nanashi pressed his paws to Hisoka's cheek, and he smiled.

It wasn't that Tsuzuki hadn't often seen Hisoka smile. In fact, he was the one who had seen the boy's rare smile first, but this time it was different. So innocent. So pure... Playing with a kitten had made him giggle and act... his age?

The doorbell rang, and it was all Tsuzuki could do not to groan. Why did moments like these have to be wrecked by idiot house callers? It was probably just Watari coming around to see if he'd managed to figure out who the admirer was already. He heard Hisoka get up behind him, and turned to see the boy cuddling the kitten as he went to see who was at the door also. Curiosity killed the cat, so to speak...

"Tsuzu-" Tatsumi paused, seeing Hisoka stood behind the dark haired man. Tsuzuki saw the look that passed between to two of them, then they nodded to each other.

"I was wondering if you have a spare room? I have had to take on a young charge due to one of the cases and I think that you'll be more capable of looking after her than I am. Plus I don't have a particularly homely house, seeing as I'm working most of the time," That was a low blow. Tsuzuki shrugged, letting Tatsumi in. He then saw that following him was a young girl of about fourteen. Her black hair was cropped short, typically she had large dark eyes. She was dressed in her school uniform, a green blazer, red bow and extremely short skirt.

"Hi! I'm Yuzuriha!" She replied. Tsuzuki shook her hand, surely this girl didn't need babysitting. She looked perfectly capable to him. "I'm fourteen years old and I've been in Meifu for three days. I've heard a lot about the two of you, Tsuzuki-san, Kurosaki-san. You're the elite of the shinigami, aren't you?" She rambled. Hisoka seemed to be pulling away from her, and as she approached the kitten screeched and clawed over Hisoka's shoulder to get away.

"Shit!" Hisoka grabbed at his neck where the cat had scratched him. It was already healing over. Yuzuriha was watching him carefully. There was no reason for the kitten to act that way but Tsuzuki felt a slight change in the magical levels when she drew nearer. There was something strange and dangerous about her magic.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a cat. Inuki will try to be good!" She said brightly. Tsuzuki blinked and looked around, not quite understanding who Inuki was.

"I have a dog that no one can see. He's called Inuki. Only those who are caught up in the fate of the End of the World can see him!" She chimed. Hisoka's eyebrows disappeared into his hair line, and Tszuki and he seemed to share the same thought for a moment. It was 'Wacko'.

"Well, the spare room is over there," Tsuzuki gestured to a door. Tatsumi lead Yuzuriha over to it, opening it and quickly being buried under an avalanche of roses.

"Oh, Tatsumi-san, we put the roses in there," Hisoka said sarcastically as he passed. Tatsumi gave him a withering look and Yuzuriha chuckled.

* * *

After much debating and a few violent protestations from Yuzuriha and Hisoka (the two didn't really see eye to eye. Hisoka was introverted and kept to himself, Yuzuriha was loud and wanted it her way or the high way), they managed to remove the roses onto the balcony. Yuzuriha arranged all her things in the room and came out. 

"Oh cool! You have that new games console!" She giggled, running over to the TV. Tsuzuki, Tatsumi and Hisoka looked at each other, then at a brand new games console with a big red bow around it.

"No way... How on earth did they get in while we were helping Yuzuriha?" Hisoka breathed. Tsuzuki didn't really care, he was opening the envelope that came with it eagerly, smiling with anticipation on playing on his very own games console. He'd only ever played arcade games before, and was looking forward to playing games in his own home.

"My dearest Tsuzuki. So you can remain a child forever. Never grow up."

"You have a secret admirer Tsuzuki-san?" Yuzuriha asked, her eyes bright. Tsuzuki nodded, looking at the message once more he chuckled and grabbed hold of a controller.

"Budge up, we're going to play on the new console!"

Hisoka could have sworn that Tsuzuki's face had literally turned into the letter face: .

* * *

Yuzuriha is from CLAMP's X 1999. You may think she's rather strange by the way she introduces herself. Well, that was virtually lifted from the TV series introduction of her character when she bursts into the room and just says "Hi! I'm Yuzuriha! I'm fourteen years old." 


	4. Gift Four

**Author's Replies: **

ola : If you knew where this was going there'd be no point in reading it would there? Oh, "letter face" that's like: or �� or O.O

Jollyolly: Er... Your guess came up with some interesting possibilities. Thanks to you, there's an extra omake type chapter next

Maxwell's Angel: No, I doubt there is anything cuter, EVER.

Gillian Sillis: Whoa, that was an essay. I like essays Yuzuriha isn't crazy, she really does have a dog, it can only be seen by either the Dragons of Heaven or the Dragons of Earth. To understand fully, I recommend watching "X" the anime TV series, or reading X 1999. If you like YnM then I'm sure you'll love X. Her character is intended however to become another rival for Tsuzuki (she has a thing for older men ) So despite the fact she pulls 'Soka-chan out of his shell, there's the problem that she's another suspect.

Penguin-chan: Glad you liked my Yuzuriha addition. I was going to add Kamui but I thought he was too much like Hisoka. And girl, your fanfiction rocks. Everyone! Check out her fanfiction! points at Penguin-chan's fanfiction It's so so so very good.

DarkSaphirreDragon: Er... The games console? O.O;

NaStUkO-ChAn and RuByMoOn17: Merci beaucoup. I do so love every review I recieve!

* * *

Despite a somewhat rocky start, later on Hisoka and Yuzuriha had found something they had in common and had started really talking. Eventually Tsuzuki had given up trying to remind Hisoka to go home and had laid out futons for the three of them on the floor in the lounge. There was no way he'd leave two teens alone on there own. 

He wasn't jealous.

No, not at all.

Well, he'd woken up late as usual, Hisoka was still aleep also, and this morning Tsuzuki couldn't draw his eyes away from his sleeping partner. The way that the boy's hair lay across his pale skin, those amazing eyes, though they were a little, well, closed, right now, had long lashes that were surely tickling his cheeks?

"Beautiful, ne?" A voice startled him. Tsuzuki looked up at Yuzuriha in shock, how long had she been there?

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Tsuzuki asked. She nodded, following Tsuxuki to the kitchen and...

"Yuzuriha, did you get all this?" The dark haired man demanded. She smiled, shaking her head.

"I assumed Hisoka-kun-"

"You assumed wrong."

"You aren't a couple?"

"No. It's too complicated... Was there a card of some kind?"

"Yup! There ya go!"

Tsuzuki took the envelope, ignoring the blush that had formed on his features from Yuzuriha's assumptions about him and Hisoka. He checked to see if Hisoka was still asleep, praying to Kami-sama that the boy hadn't heard that. Thankfully he was still deep in slumber.

"My dearest Tsuzuki, for your sweet tooth and even sweeter nature."

Without another thought Tsuzuki tucked into the platters of cakes, boxes of cookies and packs of pocky.

Hisoka walked in, stopping dead when he looked at the table. Tsuzuki saw the disgust in his eyes but after months of studying the empath he detected that the boy was more amused.

"Nothing like a hearty breakfast!"

"Nothing like being late for work either."

* * *

Review thank you. 


	5. Omake One: Interviews

OMAKE TIME! part one

"This is stupid..." Hisoka leaned against the wall of the office, glaring at the microphone that had been shoved under his nose.

"You will answer the questions, Kurosaki-san, or you will face the wrath of my evil penguins of doom," The journalist-cum-fanfiction writer gestured over her shoulder at the masses of evil birds just waiting to attack.

"Right. Ask away..." Hisoka growled, his emerald eyes looking slightly bored.

"Good boy!" The journalist, Neko, smiled. That earned her a glare. "First question, are you in love with Tsuzuki-san?" Hisoka looked as though he was going to faint. First he went pale, then he went red, then he looked angry.

"I don't know why I should even tell you!" He yelled. Neko wrote one word down on her notebook 'Denial'.

"Oh, okay, then are you the one sending all these gifts to Tsuzuki-san?" She asked, a fake smile on her face. Hisoka frowned, rubbing his temples.

"Not this again. No, I don't know who is. Personally, I think it's Muraki, trying to mess with Tsuzuki's head..." He then purposefully turned away, obviously the thought of Muraki sending gits to Tsuzuki troubling him somewhat. "Why do you want to know?"

"I've been hired by Tsuzuki-san to investigate the source of these gifts and bring back solid evidence of who it is. Now I have a lead, thank you very much Kurosaki-san," She bowed and exited, jotting down a few more words onto her pad before heading to Kyoto to find the world's most psychotic doctor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ah, hello. It's nice to see you again Neko-san," Muraki bowed. Neko bowed in return. You were always polite to serial killers. It made them feel like they were civilised.

"I bet you weren't expecting it!" She replied, feeling quite safe with the man. After all, he'd already killed her once. At least her hair had gone to some good use...

"No, I didn't expect a lot of things..." Muraki replied, sitting across from her and pouring some tea. She took it, sipping the scalding tea for a few moments before deciding to get straight to the point.

"You didn't expect Kurosaki-san to stop you from seducing Tsuzuki-san, you didn't expect for him to try to kill himself and you certainly didn't expect for Tsuzuki-san to actually try to resist you," Neko smiled slightly, taking in the face of a serial killer who's just lost the upper hand.

"No..." His voice was slightly strained.

"Are you still trying to seduce Tsuzuki-san?" Neko's voice must have had some poison in it because Muraki just smiled.

"I will never stop. However, he is hiding out in Meifu, so until he returns to ths world, my tracking spells cannot find him."

That answer satisfied Neko's questions so she just stood up, eager to get out of the room.

"Is there anyone else you know of who would want to seduce Tsuzuki-san?" The private invesigator asked. Muraki smirked.

"Kurosaki-san and the Secretary of the Judgement Bureau."

Another lead... 


	6. Omake One: Interviews

**Author's Replies:**

Penguin-chan: I emailed you back Anyhow, yeah, the omake was loads of fun to write, and I even wrote another one for just after gift 7. Penguins of Doom kick ASS!

Jollyolly: In the end, interviewing Tsuzuki was pointless, seeing as he simple wouldn't have the money to pay for the stuff. Then again, most people wouldn't. However, I've figured out now (heh heh heh, I know, you're meant to figure out technicalities before writing...) how the admirer will pay for it all. I tried to interview most characters, however Kanoe, Yuma, Saya, the Gushoshin �� and the shikigamis weren't interviewed simply because they aren't really possibilities. I don't really want to pair Tsuzuki up with a shikigami... :imagines Tsuzuki with Hisoka's spanish cactus...: lol

ola: Er, no, they lead to Neko's conclusion, which you won't find out until I upload the chapter!

Gillian Sillis: I always reply to your reviews, seeing as they're so long. Thanks for reviewing.

EternallyFaithful: Yeah, I love it when I make Muraki OOC too... Creepy bastard... Anyhow, I'm glad you like Tsuzuki/Hisoka seeing as in this fic Tsuzuki is definitely hoping along with you that it's Hisoka... But will it be :evil laugh:

* * *

"Tatsumi-san, you must answer my questions. I have been officially sanctioned as investigator by the Lord of Hades himself. If I have to break this office door down I will have my answers!" Neko yelled, pounding on the door. It didn't open and the private investigator was hardly patient. Sure enough there was a word of warning (sounding curiously like "FIIIIIIRRRREEEE!") as the door was blasted off it's hinges.

"Now, where were we Tatsumi-san?" She looked at her notes. Tatsumi was looking between the door and the small girl with red hair and a notebook clutched in her hand. He mouthed wordlessly for a moment before coming out with a fairly accurate statement.

"You blew down my door..."

"Yes Tatsumi-san. Nice observation. Let's get down to business shall we. You have a mild obsession with Tsuzuki-san. You were once an item and it didn't work out. Now, why are you sending him these gifts?"

"What gifts?"

"Okay, it's you."

"N-no! Say, aren't you that transfer from the British Judgement Bureau? Kotori Neko-san?" Tatsumi changed tactics. Neko nodded slowly.

"That I am. Come on Tatsumi-san, you're going to admit your feelings to Tsuzuki-san now!" She wasn't that easy to fool.

"Hey! I'm not. Listen to me. I did not send those gifts to Tsuzuki. The gifts started arriving around when Yuzuriha appeared. It's probably her. Why don't you talk to her?" Tatsumi suggested. Neko looked at him over the top of her notebook, and sensing he was sincere, she went to find Yuzuriha.

* * *

"Inuki and I are cleaning. Cleeeeeeeaning! Tra la la la la! Cleaning! Inuki and I are cl-" BANG

Yuzuriha realised at that point in time that propping a ladder up against a door so you could reach the cobwebs in the corner wasn't such a good idea. In fact, from where she lay on her back, she could tell it was quite a bad idea.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nekoi-san, but perhaps you'd like to talk to me?" Neko asked, no, demanded. Yuzuriha smiled and Inuki tugged the ladder off her. Sitting on the sofa she poured tea and offered Neko some cake. After all, there was plenty of it...

"How do you know who I am? You aren't a shinigami from here..." Yuzuriha stated, her eyes filled with mistrust. Poor child, unable to trust anyone just in case they are a Dragon of Earth and out to kill her.

"I am a shinigami from the British Judgement Bureau. It is my business to know those who I am investigating. Now, why don't we start by getting to know each other a bit better, hmm?" Neko asked. Yuzuriha nodded.

"Well, I am Kotori Neko, a shinigami from the British Judgement Bureau. Although I was killed in Japan, under a japanese alias, I am 100 pure... uh... well... I speak english, that's enough, right?" Neko smiled. She then gestured to Yuzuriha to introduce herself more fully.

"As you know, my name is Nekoi Yuzuriha. I was raised at the Mitsumine Shrine in Japan. Er, I'm hiding out here right now because I'm in danger from this really evil looking guy. He used to be a really good friend of Kamui's, but then Kamui chose to be a Dragon of Heaven and he turned all evil and stuff and started chopping people up with this big sword. And then he started picking off the Dragons of Heaven one by one, he even poked out Subaru's eye with his fingers! Isn't that gross?"

Neko just blinked. This girl was too stupid to have delivered those gifts.

"Say, Yuzuriha, do you know who sent Tsuzuki those gifts?" The investigator asked. The girl thought for a moment.

"Well, I don't think it's Kurosaki-kun or Tatsumi-san... But Watari-san might have done... Or Chief Kanoe... Maybe the Gushoshin? Oh! I know! It was Tsuzuki!" She said, beaming. Neko just shook her head, deciding she might as well go speak to Watari...

* * *

"Ah, hello. I heard about you from Kurosaki-kun. We may as well cut the small talk, ne?" Watari's smiling face didn't hold the annoyance or hostility that everyone else Neko had questioned had presented her with. It was refreshing.

"Well then, what's Tsuzuki's favvourite food?" Neko asked. Watari kept up his smile, his little owl, 003, settling on his shoulder.

"Isn't it some kind of pie?" He asked. Neko marked it down, thinking for a while before asking her next question.

"If you bought a gift for Tsuzuki what would it be?" She asked. Watari thought for a while.

"I'd get him something nice. I don't really know. I don't often buy gifts, I prefer to make them. That way they truly come from the heart, you know?" He asked. Satisfied with that answer, Neko changed tack. She was really not getting anywhere with this. It seemed that no one knew anything about where these gifts had come from.

"Guess for me, so far I'm having no luck on my own..." Neko said, sinking into her chair.

"Wakaba? Terazuma? You never know, you could just ask them?" Watari said, shrugging. Neko stood, already she knew that neither of the other shinigami would have a clue. Or they'd lie to her so convincingly that she'd just break down and cry.

* * *

"Why would anyone bother to buy anything for him?" Terazuma deadpanned. Neko promptly picked up on the distaste.

"A love/hate relationship! Righto! How long have you been in love with Tsuzuki?" Neko asked, her pen poised ready to write. Terazuma seemed about to fall off his chair and his face was turning red. Not the cute blush like Hisoka's but the red that came with rage... Wow, it was quickly turning purple...

"I think that it would suffice to say neither of us feel that way about Tsuzuki-san, Kotori-san. Now, if you'll excuse us, Terazuma needs to go somewhere to be alone and do his anger management exercises..." She excused them, opening the door so that Terazuma could just leave without even looking at the investigator.

"I think I'll be having a nervous breakdown by the end of this... How the hell did a place like this stay running?"

* * *

"You are the Gushoshin? I want you to do some research for me. I want you to tell me the account details of the following people: Tsuzuki Asato-san, Kurosaki Hisoka-kun, Tatsumi Seiichirou-san and, if possible, Muraki Kazutaka-sensei?" Neko asked. The Gushoshin immediately got to work, and soon they were printing out information. Neko picked up the printouts. All that was there was a bank statement for Muraki-sensei and Tsuzuki's transactions over the past six months.

"All other accounts are restricted by order of Tatsumi-san. Sorry, that's all we can do..." The elder Gushoshin said. Neko sighed, it was as she first suspected. The bank statement proved that Tsuzuki couldn't have been buying any of the things himself.

"How about..." Neko whispered into the ears of the Gushoshin a name that they didn't recognise.

"Bingo..." She whispered, grinning evilly. "Gushoshin, please keep quiet about this. I will be interested about how this turns out. Keep me updated on each gift, tell Tsuzuki-san that I got called away on a case of a zombie kitten or something. Ciao!"

And she left the Gushoshin staring at the screen, then quickly covering their tracks, big smiles on their faces as they went back to researching the demon that Wakaba was after...

* * *

Please review. 


	7. Gift Five

Tsuzuki frowns when he's doing paperwork. He scribbles away, writing report after report, gaining frownlines where there should only be lines of laughter. At least that's what Yuzuriha remarked to Hisoka while Tsuzuki wasn't in the office. 

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Hisoka asked he. She just giggled and stroked the air beside he. Hisoka knew that Inuki existed now, he'd felt the animal last night, even if he couldn't _see _it.

"I'm involved in the battle for the end of the world, I doubt school matters all that much," She replied. Tsuzuki walked in then, grabbing something from his desk and walking out with only a brief smile in their direction.

Both Yuzuriha and Hisoka looked at each other and crept over to Tsuzuki's desk, before departing, evil grins on their faces.

* * *

Tsuzuki walked into his office cautiously checking for gifts. He saw none so deemed it safe to enter. Hisoka had obviouly gone off somewhere with Yuzuriha. Maybe he wa just a little jealous of the girl? After all, shewas closr to Hisoka in age, even if her personality was a complete opposite... Well, opposites apparently attract...

'No! Stop it!' Tsuzuki told himself, reaching for his paperwork, his hand returning with an envelope. He blinked. His inbox was empty, his outbox filled with neat reports under his name. The script on the reports was one he recognised, the one from the secret admirer.

"My dearest Tsuzuki, because all your time should be spent smiling..."

_That_ made him sile. Then he noticed another note, it as written in the same elegant script, it was so unique. As though written with a quill...

"Be careful when you sit down..."

Tsuzuki looked at his seat and saw the jam smeared across the cover. He chuckled, silently thanking his admirer before exchanging his chair for the tricksters, i.e. Hisoka's, and settling down to watch the boy's face when he sat down on a seat covered in jam.

Oh the joys of life...


	8. Gift Six

**Author's Replies:**

GillianSillis: Whoa, girl, you write so much in your reviews! Right, response to the first review is: How much you willing to pay for the information? You see, I have my eye on these really nice kunai to go with my Sakura-chan cosplay costume, and, well, it would be an awfully good gift (j/k) I take bribes in fanart and giftfic form only, sorry. Uh, yeah, the bill for Tatsumi's door... Don't worry, there's an omake where Tatsumi adds up how much money has been spent during the course of the fic and he freaks. This will not crossover with other anime, except for Yuzuriha. However my next fiction in this fandom, Tenshi no Yume, is one big crossover with various animes and games (see my profile). Yuzuriha is meant to bring Hisoka out of his shell a little. Is that everything for review one?

EternallyFaithful: Sorry, but as I explained above, the only way I'd tell you what's going on is fanart or gift fics. Seeing as I'm going to get neither everyone can wait until I've posted to discover who it is. However, you mentioned Tatsumi hiding accounts, well, all shall be explained... But not now mwahahahahaha!

AriMaxwell00909: Is it a typo when you said you'd "sick" your plushie army on me? I'd like to see how your plushie army stands up to my Penguin Hoardes of Doom. Mwahahahaha

GillianSillis: The Earl isn't responsible. I'm just putting that in now. For one, I am only really familiar with the TV series, therefore I had to research other characters such as the Shikigami, Terazuma, Oriya etc. So I tend to veer towards characters that I would know from the TV series. Sorry.

I find it amusing, no one has even mentioned Hijiri yet in speculation. Was he just not memorable enough?

* * *

"It's not fair! That was mine!" Yuzuriha yelled, attempting to grab some of the pocky back. Tsuzuki seemed to have died and gone to Heaven. He had enough baked goods to least him at least until Christmas.

"Mine now," The dark haired man replied. Yuzuriha pouted and sulked. Tsuzuki felt Inuki tug on his trouser leg and gave in. He'd tried to fight with the invisible dog before and had failed... miserably...

"Fine. I'm going in the shower. Help yourself to _my_ cakes," Tsuzuki sighed. With on last mournful look at the sweets, he wandered into his bathroom. He stripped, purposefully blanking the brand on his shoulder. _That must be what Hisoka as to do every day.._.

He stepped into the shower and paused before he turned on the water. Envelope? Oh God, the admirer had been into his /bathroom?

"Tsuzuki! Hisoka's here!" Yuzuriha yelled. Bringing the envelope and gift-wrapped box with him, Tsuzuki puled on a yukata, entering his lounge to see Yuzuriha embracing Hisoka, who looked a little flushed. Sickening jealousy sprang through Tsuzuki's veins but he tried to calm the bile rising in his throat when Hisoka saw him.

"Another gift?" The boy asked, prying teh fourteen year old off him. The elder shinigami nodded, giving the envelope to Yuzuriha to open as he tore at the wrapping of the gift.

It was a toiletries set. The shower gel, soap, shampoo and various other grooming products all had the same scent, Freshly Baked Cookies. There was also a bottle of cologne, a musky vanilla type scent that would match the cookie smell perfectly. It was called "Secret."

"My dearest Tsuzuki," Yuzuriha read aloud. "-because you smell." Tsuzuki frowned and Hisoka snatched the note away, reading it aloud properly this time.

"My dearest Tsuzuki," Oh how Tsuzuki loved to hear the boy say those words... "-because you should smell as sweet as you are."

And so Tsuzuki went to enjoy his shoulder, his mind reeling over who his admirer was and more importantly, what Hisoka and Yuzuriha were giggling about in the other room.

* * *

Sorry if you've spotted any typos. I got a new keyboard today and I'm still not used to it. Well, YOU try touchtyping on a brand new five minute old keyboard. I bet you don't manage it either!  



	9. Gift Seven

**Author's Replies:** 5 reviews in one update... Not bad Your reviews are giving me so many ideas on what should happen. Please don't hesitate to suggest something you'd like to see.

YugisGal18: You think you know who it is? Good for you! I love X too, it's one of my favourite anime. And Subaru and Sei-chan are my favourite shounen-ai couple, seeing as Tokyo Babylon was the second manga I ever read I fell in love with the cute bumbling Subaru of TB. Although the hardened version of X is still just as nice. You've managed to get me thinking now about having him in a brief cameo... Yuppers, I'm going to add in Subaru, yay!

GillianSillis: You keep on writing more and more... I think I've got me a stalkster... Nanashi is around, he's not disappeared completely. I'll make sure to put a little of him into the next chapter... Ooooh:lightbulb appears: I know how to do it! I'm also glad you liked Yuzuriha's "kill the romance" lines. And your idea about Tsuzuki just going off with Hisoka into the sunset... well... I can't say... Sorry. I've written all the way up to Gift Ten, and Tsuzuki's mind set changes slightly... And don't discount Hijiri quite yet because he will be appearing in the fic during one of the last gifts. I know, I'm evil. I'm determined to have you all guessing to the end! And Tatsumi's mini-omake on the bills will be the chapter before the last gift.

xangel of death sarah: Uh, if I told you then the whole point of the story would be zero...

Morbid Flower: Don't worry, there's an omake chapter coming up that lists the suspects more clearly for each gift to help those straggling behind in guessing who it is. Those who wish to remain oblivious however can also continue that way. The next omake is just a recap... Oh, I love my little breaks in the story...

Jollyolly: It still could be Muraki. Don't discount anyone as of yet. As for discounting Hijiri, how could you? He loved Tsuzuki just as much as any of the other schmucks! Aw, poor Hijiri, you made him cry...

* * *

Tsuzuki yawned. Another bad night's sleep. It wasn't unusual. Dreams of thsoe who suffered or died because of him. Dreams of Touda's flames or the Devil's alternate reality. Dreams of Muraki, or sometimes his worst nightmare, of Hisoka being hurt, hating him, blaming him... Refecting him... 

Now he was sat at his desk, half dead. His admirer hadn't been so kind as to do his paperwork today, so he was slowly getting further and further behind. The paperwork seemed to be breeding and reproducing. Was such a thing possible?

"Didn't sleep well?" Watari asked sympathetically. Tsuzuki nodded. The blonde slowly moved into the room, his arms behind his back, then he leaned against Tsuzuki's desk, placing a package on it, an envelope attached.

"This was left outside the door," Watari smiled. Tsuzuki looked at the gift then at Watari's smiling face._ Could it be...? _It didn't really matter though, the gift was far too cute.

It was a pink stuffed bunny, with soft fluffy ears and cute purple glass beads for eyes. Tsuzuki cuddled it close, enjoying the feel of fur on his cheek. Was this as soft as Hisoka's cheek? What would Hisoka's cheek feel like against his own?

"Er... Tsuzuki? The note?" Watari pressed. The violet eyed shinigami opened the note, reading it with a smile.

_"My dearest Tsuzuki, to protect you from nightmares as I have long wished to."_

Tsuzuki curled into a ball on his chair and cuddled the teddy. He'd finally get some undisturbed sleep. Watari left, smiling to himself and nodding to the person at the door.

* * *

Adorable... There was nothing more adorable than Tsuzuki asleep, clutching a pink bunny, smelling of cookies and knowing it was because you'd done it for him. His admirer picked up Tsuzuki's coat and placed it over him like a blanket, softly kissing his forehead before leaving for home. 


	10. Omake Two: Neko's Recap

Author's Reply: Just a little help for everyone

* * *

"Hello, my name's Neko. This is 'Twelve Gifts For My Beloved' and I'm here to recap some of the events so far!" Neko walked along a hall that resembled a gallery. Behind her in an ornate frame was a picture of a kitten. Or rather, THE kitten, Nanashi.

"This first gift was a kitten named Nanashi. Nanashi means 'Nameless' in Japanese, so I can only assume that Tsuzuki was meant to rename it but is too stupid to figure it out," Neko pressed a button and a picture of likely suspects appeared next to the picture.

"The primary suspect for this kitten was Hisoka, due to the clue in the note, the comment about being 'lost'. However, it could also be Tatsumi as the note mentions simply being lost. Well, Tatsumi is lost, being an emotionless, guilt-ridden, stingy... and very nice man. I do love you Tatsumi, but you need to stop the whole Tsuzuki obsession. You had your chance..." Neko sighed and moved onto the next picture.

"Gift two," Suspects list appeared. "One million white roses. Now the gift was slightly controversial. Originally intended to only be a single bouquet of twelve roses, cost about £50 or about $90, one million were bought and sent." Neko showed a picture of the room where the roses are being stored and Tatsumi trying to keep the door shut to prevent an avalanche of roses.

"It is beyond the average shinigami's funds to pay for such an expensive gift. The total price in yen is 846916667 ($7,887,098.78). Tatsumi could use the funding he'd get from the Judgement Bureau's treasury, however the most popular suspect for this gift is Muraki-sensei," Neko gave a little shudder.

"Muraki-sensei-" shudder "-once said he'd give Tsuzuki one million roses. It would not be unthinkable to suggest that Muraki has enough money to buy the roses," Neko pressed a button and a picture of Muraki appeared. After scribbling a moustache and a pair of devil's horns and scrawling "Porn Star" across the top, took the picture off the wall and sent it express post to Hisoka. She was sure that the picture would make the young shinigami chuckle.She moved onto the next gift.

"Ah, in this chapter the character Yuzuriha was introduced. Yuzuriha is a character from CLAMP's X1999. She's a hyperactive kind of kid..." Neko scribbled on the picture, black eyes, missing teeth etc and sent the picture to Tsuzuki. Perhaps he'd feel less jealous then?

"The gift is a games console. It's not beyond a shinigami's pay to get hold of one. It could be anyone who had the audacity to sneak into Tsuzuki's apartment. Like I said, it could have been anyone."

"The fourth gift, cake, was by far one of Tsuzuki-san's favourites. The cake was perfect for him, and due to the fact he can't physically change, he can't get fat from the general badness of the food. Or get tooth rot. Therefore he can gorge himself on his favourite thing... Or maybe second favourite thing... I'm sure he'd like to devour Hisoka some time..."

"The suspects for this one are Wakaba, who knows where to get Tsuzuki's favourite sweets, and Hisoka, who knows just about everything about the man. We, Tsuzuki and I, suspect Wakaba, in a patisserie with Terazuma's money." Neko smiles and waves at Terazuma, who actually doesn't have much of a role in this fic at all.

"The next gift is not like the others, as it's more subtle. The paperwork must have been done by a shinigami; furthermore, it had to be done by a shinigami who knew what reports Tsuzuki needed to be writing. Hisoka is an obvious chose, however, Yuzuriha left the office with him."

"Therefore, Tsuzuki-san and I suspect Tatsumi-san for this one. He has the knowledge and was in the position to do the paperwork. Perhaps poor Tsuzuki will end up partnering up with Tatsumi in a less formal way soon?" Neko then proceeded to dodge three different shoes. One belonged to Hisoka, one to Tatsumi and one to Tsuzuki himself.

"Just stating the truth boys! Geez!"

"Anyhow, the next gift was just cute if I say so myself. Tsuzuki no longer smells of BO-" Neko dodged another shoe. "-but of cookies instead. Which means the person had to know how bad Tsuzuki smelled before-" Another shoe.

"HOW MANY FEET DO YOU HAVE!" Neko yelled, then called security to have the

Yami no Matsuei cast removed from the room.

"It could be anyone. My guess is Watari, who'd be able to concoct the potions if he needed to. Or Hisoka and Yuzuriha who'd have to put up with the smell-" It started to rain shoes from somewhere.

"Tsuzuki! I'm trying to help you!" Neko swam to the end of the pile of shoes and onto the next picture.

"Ah, gift seven. Tsuzuki received this gift from Watari, so I can only assume that either Watari was telling the truth and he found it or the admirer is him. The teddy is still cute either way. Look!" Neko pulled out the teddy bunny and made it wave. "It's Kumagoro-sama from Gravitation! Everyone wave to Kumagoro!" Neko then regained her composure and walked to the end of the room.

"Well, that's it so far. Thanks for reading and look out for chapter eight coming soon. Or basically, this is Neko dragging out the story for longer than need be in order to post more than one chapter at a time."

"This is Kotori Neko, logging out from the British Judgement Bureau's Archives. Ja ne!"

* * *

Points:

Tsuzuki 0

Hisoka 2

Muraki 1

Watari 2

Tatsumi 3

Hijiri 0

Wakaba 1

Terazuma 0

Gushoshin 0 (Why?)

The Earl (Who knows?)

Neko! 0

Yuzuriha 2

* * *

The above is a tally system for who has the most number of accusations. So far, Tatsumi-san is in the lead  



	11. Gift Eight

Author's Note: I wrote replies... It took me 20 minutes... And then logged me out... and I lost everything... So now, forgive me for not really being bothered to reply to them all again. Thank you everyone for your reviews.

Kaolla Inverse, yaoi-hunter, Purple Sky, DarkSapphirreDragon, ola, Ari Maxwell00909, Jill Rocca, Morbid Flower, Paper Flowers, ThisBeCeyx and hColleen, thank you very much for all your reviews. I had individual replies to each of you regarding your guesses etc. but they are now all gone thanks to editing program. If you wish to discuss anything, guesses, theories or point out something to me, please email me.

GillianSillis: You wrote another essay. Basically, for your long and interesting essays, I wanted to give you a gift. Now, I thought long and hard about it and came up with this: Hisoka with a big bow around his neck to be your slave until I upload the next chapter There you go, take good care of Hii-chan until I came to take him back to star in my fiction!

JollyOlly: Muraki is going to be in the last chapter, I'm also considering writing my first lemon as part of the end chapter and he might have a brief role in that... There will be Muraki, as he's my favourite bad guy. And if you really like him, I'm writing a really serious YnM fic that will have him in it.

**Eternally Faithful thank you so much for beta reading for me! Everyone read her stuff! I beta read it and it's so cool! **

* * *

Tsuzuki sat up late that night, trying desperately to get Hisoka to talk to him, but the boy wasn't going to say anything. When Tsuzuki point blankly asked him who he liked, he just laughed.

"That's my business Tsuzuki! We may be like family but I still need my little secrets!" He chuckled.

It hit Tsuzuki like a baseball bat, breaking his ribs and pointing them into his heart.

Family. A brother, a guardian, father, uncle... Not lover... Not boyfriend...

"You just got really sad, what's the matter?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki just smiled, putting up more barriers around his emotions.

"I need to keep my secret too," Tsuzuki wasn't even aware that the sentence worked on two levels.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tsuzuki awoke to the sound of angels. What the hell? Oh no, he'd died in his sleep. Wait! He was already dead! Then what the hell was that noise?

"Tsuzuki! Turn that damn thing off!" He heard Yuzuriha yell from the room next door. He looked around and saw a brand new stereo. Obviously it had been programmed to come on at this time.

When Tsuzuki found the envelope, his heart began thumping wildly. This secret admirer really wanted him, or at least wanted to make him happy. They were going to so much trouble and yet... He didn't feel he was worth it...

He opened the envelope, and sure enough there was the beautiful flowing script.

"My dearest Tsuzuki, because you should awaken to the sound of angels... And because you are always late..."

Tsuzuki looked around his apartment and smiled.

When he found out who this sneaky person was, even if he didn't feel the same way about them, he'd give them anything and everything they asked for. They'd made him feel wanted, almost as much as Hisoka had when he'd jumped into Touda's flames.

Although he might rethink that promise if it turned out to be Muraki... Maybe just promise the man that when he died he'd make doubly sure his soul passed through easily... He shuddered thinking of Muraki as a shinigami...

"Tsuzuki! Turn that music DOWN!"


	12. Gift Nine

**AN:** Author's replies at bottom instead of top. Thanks to **Eternally Faithful**, for beta reading again

* * *

Tsuzuki sat at his desk. He was humming the songs of the angels. Oh life was perfect... Even if the one person he loved would never love him in return, someone, somewhere loved him deeply. 

Even if Hisoka only saw him as family.

"-Mood swings?" Tsuzuki only heard the last half of Hisoka's sentence. He had to look up and get the boy to repeat the question.

"I said, what's with the mood swings?" Hisoka repeated. Tsuzuki didn't answer. He didn't feel he needed to. Hisoka would analyze his answer to death and he didn't want to put added pressure on the youth.

"Tsuzuki, you've got to talk to someone. You know that everyone's really concerned that you're going to feel you owe something to this admirer and your guilt will drive you to pay them back for their kindness," Hisoka said, his voice etched with concern. Tsuzuki just smiled at the boy, guessing that the boy wouldn't come to a decisive conclusion from that action. He was wrong.

"Asato, you can't be serious! It could be Muraki!" Hisoka exclaimed. Tsuzuki hadn't even heard anything. He'd zoned in on a single word. 'Asato.' Tsuzuki looked at the boy who had blushed furiously.

"What? Do you mind or something? I can go back to calling you Tsuzuki if you wish..." Hisoka rambled. Tsuzuki just shook his head, not being able to hold his smile inside.

"Asato is fine!" He replied. For a moment there was a contented silence in the office, then Watari burst through the door. He was flushed, his eyes bright and breath quick. He just pointed to the door and gestured like a maniac as he tried to get his breath back.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka stood at the exit of the office staring at the balloons all raining down like large, multi-colored cherry blossoms. In the center a larger balloon was carrying a gift. Tsuzuki rushed forward, catching it before it went into a tree. Sure enough it was the characteristic envelope with a green wax seal. He tore it open...

And out came a book. It looked fairly old, leather-bound with faded embossed writing reading 'For I Was Once In Love'. On the yellowing pages were various sonnets, poems, haikus and songs, all with the common theme of love.

On the front page, in that flowing script was the note from the admirer.

"My dearest Tsuzuki, so you know the words I'd pen for you if only I had the courage. The one that reminds me of you is on page 28. It has become my favorite."

Tsuzuki turned to the page and Watari and Hisoka peered over his shoulder at the poem. It was 'Sonnet 18' by William Shakespeare.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate;_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date;_

_Sometimes too hot the eye of Heaven shines,_

_And often his gold complexion dimm'd;_

_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_

_By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;_

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;_

_Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_

_When in eternal lines to time thou growest;_

_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this and this gives life to thee._

* * *

**AN:** The poem above is about the eternity of love, quite relevant to Tsuzuki I thought.

**polynesia**: That Subaru cosplayer better watch out I think... lol, I'm glad you liked this fic .

**Nameless person**: I'm writing a Tsu/Mur fic next, but it'll be kind of... well... on request as it's too adult (read disturbing) for So, if you really love Muraki you'll like what he does to poor, poor Asato-kun... (Molestation )

**Notta-chan**: You were reading and not reviewing? eyes tear up WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! holds out hand I'll stop crying if you gimme cookies... sniffle

**GillianSillis**: Okay, that's just ridiculous! A review that's longer than the drabble O.O; How can you write that much about approx. 300 words? Anyhow, replying... No, I haven't run away with Tsuzuki's secret admirer... The admirer only has eyes for Tsuzuki no matter how much I bribe... Thanks for taking good care of Hisoka-kun, I need him back now because he needs to help me write the end chapter and he has to get all jealous and everyone needs to feel all sorry for him and stuff... heh heh heh... Your idea on Yuzuriha... Well, actually, Yuzuriha was originally introduced so I could get some use out of a crossover... My Yume no Tenshi fic is a series of crossover cases so I wanted practise. But, you're right, Yuzu-chan does have a purpose in the story (at least she does now ) Don't worry about poor 'Soka-chan, he had you to look after him, right?

**YugisGal18, ThisbeCeyx, Jill Rocca, hColleen, Ari Maxwell00909** (I can now type the numbers of your name in my sleep so don't worry about it...): Thank you ever so much for your reviews and guesses. I do enjoy everyone's suggestions. As to the most popular guess at the moment, you'll have to wait and see. sticks tongue out Hah hah hah...


	13. Gift Ten

**Author's Note**: Love Song belongs to Pink and her record company. Er, this one is quite long actually Replies at bottom. Thanks to **Eternally Faithful** for beta reading

This fiction (www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2362563/1/) (remove the spaces) gets the NKC 100 Seal of Approval. Please read it. It's so wonderfully simplistic and beautiful that all must read and review.

* * *

After the balloons had been cleared from the cherry blossom grove, Tsuzuki and Hisoka decided to go back to Hisoka's, simply to get some time together away from the office and Yuzuriha. Not that either of them disliked the girl but Hisoka was not blind to the extreme jealousy radiating from Tsuzuki whenever she was near. It was reassuring to Hisoka in a strange way. It proved to him that Tsuzuki cared. 

"Well, it was certainly a cute gift this time," Hisoka commented lightly, hiding his smile. Tsuzuki looked so sweet, chasing a balloon like a child.

"Yeah. The book... I'm not a great reader so I doubt I'll read everything but..." Tsuzuki, no, Asato, (can you sense the warm fuzzies that come from that?) trailed off. Hisoka bit his lip before deciding.

"I'll read to you if you'd like," He asked. Asato blinked, then blushed, his eyes lighting up.

"Oh, you don't have to go to that much trouble Hisoka!" He replied. The younger shinigami usually would have just agreed with him and let him get on with it, cursing stupidity and hiding behind a cold mask, however this time Hisoka really wanted to read to him.

"It won't be any trouble. I want to read the book anyhow," Hisoka unlocked the door to his apartment, placing the keys on a nearby lamp table and removing his shoes.

Tsuzuki removed his coat and shoes, moving to his favourite seat by Hisoka's fire. He'd never understood why Hisoka was allowed an open fire whereas the rest of them had a central heating system. Wakaba had theorized that Hisoka, with his tragic childhood, probably enjoyed that luxury of being warm and bright more than most. Tsuzuki had accepted that explanation as fact.

Hisoka walking in, saw Tsuzuki seated in the comfy chair and bit on his lip. He was feeling a little... strange... today... He did want a little comfort...

He didn't think about it anymore, if he did he might chicken out. He moved forward fluidly, settling himself in Tsuzuki's lap, and taking the book from the surprised man. Surprised but /_happy_/.

"Let's see... Love poems... Oh, here's a pretty nice one," Hisoka felt his traitorous face blushing. Tsuzuki was looking at him. The desire filling the older man was overwhelming Hisoka, whom Tsuzuki had wrapped his arms around tightly.

Hisoka cleared his throat and began:

_I've never written a love song_

_That didn't end in tears_

_Maybe you'll rewrite my love song_

_If you can replace my fears_

_I need your patience and guidance_

_And all your lovin' and more_

_When thunder rolls through my life_

_Will you be able to weather the storm?_

_There's so much I would give you_

_If I'd only let myself_

_There's this well of emotions_

_I feel I must protect_

_But what's the point of this armor_

_If it keeps the love away, too?_

_I'd rather bleed with cuts of love_

_Than live without any scars._

_Can I trust this?_

_Or do all things end?_

_I need to hear that you'd die for me_

_Again and again and again_

_So tell me when you look in my eyes_

_Can you share all the pain and happy times_

_'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life_

_This is my very first love song_

_That didn't end in tears_

_I think you re-wrote my love song_

_For the rest of my years_

_I will love you for the rest of my Life_

His heart was pounding in his chest. Hisoka turned to Tsuzuki to find him asleep. Growling slightly but relieved, Hisoka snuggled down also. Thank God Tsuzuki hadn't heard...

* * *

Yuzuriha got worried when Tsuzuki didn't return home. He hadn't mentioned any cases, nor that he would be doing anything in particular that night. So she went searching. 

First the offices, then searching for Watari and Tatsumi, finally Yuzuriha found Hisoka's apartment... She'd been told to keep away, that Hisoka liked his privacy but...

She was surprised when no one answered the knocking on the door, even more so to find the door was unlocked. She pushed it open, fully aware that she should have just turned around and gone away.

"Hii-chan?" She called. The lights were off in the apartment, the living room only lit with a red glow. Yuzuriha walked forwards and then paused.

Her eyes fell onto the couple snuggling on a chair, arms wrapped around each other, both fast asleep. Hisoka's head had fallen onto Tsuzuki's shoulder, sandy locks falling across his face as though put there by an artist's hand. Tsuzuki's head was resting on Hisoka's, his arms wrapped around the other boy in a way that clearly said "MINE!"

It was so beautiful and natural...

Until they woke up, Yuzuriha assumed, and then they would be awkward and in denial of their feelings for each other. She silently exited the house. It was better to leave them to sort it out, she surmised.

* * *

Hisoka woke feeling warm and well-rested. He couldn't even remember the last time he had slept well. It was possible that he had never done so before. 

He looked up and froze as emerald met amethyst. A blush painted his cheeks as he remembered where the warm fuzzy feelings were coming from. They were coming from Tsuzuki. It was the same peaceful feeling he had felt waking up in Tsuzuki's arms. Only it was reversed. Tsuzuki's gentle happiness at waking in Hisoka's arms seemed somehow much warmer than his own emotions. Everything surrounding Tsuzuki was warmer.

"Morning sleepyhead," The older shinigami chuckled. Hisoka stretched, feeling very conscious of the fact he was on Tsuzuki's lap. He resisted the urge to jump up and run away. Instead he nibbled on his bottom lip.

"What? Am I too much of a scoundrel for you to talk to me in the mornings?" Tsuzuki joked. Hisoka ran a hand through his wheat colored hair, wincing as he met tangles.

"What time is it?" Hisoka demanded. The dark haired shinigami smiled.

"'Morning to you too 'Soka-chan!" He chirped. No one should be THAT happy in the morning...

"The time is... heh heh heh... Well, it's about two hours after work started..." Tsuzuki coughed. Hisoka fled his lap immediately, gushing some nonsense words like "showerwash", "clotheshair" and "shampooshoes". Tsuzuki just laughed and left.

* * *

'You are becoming a stalker.' 

'Nah.'

'You spent three hours watching him sleep!'

'Well, he's beautiful when he sleeps!'

'You mean he doesn't yell at you...'

'Bah, same thing...'

Tsuzuki's internal debate would have amused most. Only Tsuzuki would have a brutally truthful and sarcastic voice in his head with whom he could argue with all day.

Opening the door to his apartment, Tsuzuki stepped in. And stopped.

Clothes?

On every door, hangar, hook, clothes were hung. They looked to be designer labels too. He moved forward slowly. There were some suits, green, blue, grey, and many dress shirts of varying color. Not to mention a rather fetching collection of T-shirts, jeans, pants and sweaters... Whoa, wait a second! BOXERS!

'Your admirer got you silky black boxers Tsuzuki.'

'Be quiet you!'

Tsuzuki saw an envelope lying on top of a pale green jumper made from some soft wool that Tsuzuki didn't recognize. He tore it open excitedly.

"My dearest Tsuzuki, because you need clothes that match your beauty... And I'm sick of seeing you in black."

Tsuzuki smiled and pulled off his suit, stripping down quickly and hurrying to wash. He quickly pulled on the clothes, straightening them out.

Pale green sweater, stylish jeans, cream and pastel green sneakers. He pulled on the shoes and rushed towards the office... Oh he felt so so so cute...

* * *

**Author's Replies**: As before, I'm answering questions, not guesses. 

**Thanks to**: DarkSapphireDragon, ola, Tigermink, Jill Rocca, ThisbeCeyx, Ari Maxwell00909, yaoi-hunter, Eternally Faithful and hColleen.

**haru's doppelganger**: Obviously, I can't say that calling Tsuzuki by his first name is plaguerism... I don't own YnM or Tsuzuki. I will try to put 'Sankyuu' in the fiction for you  
**  
Meritite**: For the sake of argument, the Shakespeare was translated into Japanese... Or maybe Tsuzuki can read English? I read somewhere he has links with America...

**Jollyolly**: I'm glad you liked the Mur/Tsu I wrote and that it placated you enough to read the ending of this fic

**Gillian Sillis**: That's meant to be short O.O; lol, I don't mind... Let's see... As for there being more beautiful love poems, I chose that one because it's message was about love carrying on beyond death. And there was more poetry... Except in the form of a song... I hope this was Soka/Tsu enough for you.

**robee**: Uh... Thanks for the indepth analysis of the poem I used... I did that myself before actually posting it up to make sure I got the right poem but I wasn't expecting someone else to do the same and actually post it as a review... All the same, anyone who wants to know about the poem I used, check out this review because it explains everything.  
**  
Notta-chan**: Okay, you're forgive, dries eyes and starts to pig out on pocky, giving some to Tsuzuki and giving a plushie to Hisoka. Hii-chan starts cuddling the plushie absently See robee's review for help understanding the poem.


	14. Gift Eleven

**Author's Note:** Bah! His/Tsu fans don't hate me! The next update will have another two chapters, the Tatsumi OMAKE and the second half of this gift . Then it's only the gift and the epilogue... And I've got another weird stereotype fiction coming up soon which will again be in drabble form. Tatsumi and Watari will be the focus of that one though... For Muraki lovers, please read Yume no Tenshi, my other fiction, or the freaky non con I wrote :shudders:

* * *

Tsuzuki entered the office to catcalls and wolf whistles. Wakaba playfully batting her eyelashes, Tatsumi raising his eyebrow, Watari downright jumping him… And Hisoka's light blush. 

"Well? What do you think?" Tsuzuki held his arms out and twirled.

"Hot." – Watari.

"Different from usual." – Tatsumi. Translation being: "Lemme hump your leg… Please?"

"Cute!" "Kawaii!" "Awwwww!" That was Saya, Yuma, Yuzuriha and Wakaba.

"You learned to dress yourself. Well done…" – Terazuma.

"You look good… Asato…" – Hisoka.

It was then that the office went silent.

"Asato?" Watari repeated stupidly. Tsuzuki wasn't quite sure what the problem was. So what, Hisoka had used his first name… So?

"Aw! Hii-chan! You're all lovey dovey with Tsuzuki-san!" Saya squealed. Tsuzuki started to splutter and Hisoka looked ready to kill.

"No, we aren't. He's my partner, it's only right that we are on a first name basis. He hardly calls me Kurosaki-kun, does he?" Hisoka was on the defensive. Tsuzuki found himself daring to hope that Saya was right, that maybe Hisoka might return his feelings. Even if his Hii-chan wasn't the admirer, maybe he at least cared…

"Riiiiiiiiight," Yuzuriha said, grinning. "Yet everyone else in this office is referred to with the '–san' honorific and by their family names," She patted Hisoka on the back, whispering something into the boy's ear that made him blush.

"HENTAI!" He yelled, throwing a pen at her. She danced away, giggling.

"Tsuzuki-kun, there's a delivery for you," Kanoe entered the room to a red faced Hisoka, a giggling set of fangirls and a vaguely amused Watari and Tatsumi. Terazuma just looked indifferent.

"Ooooooh! What is it?" Tsuzuki sprang forward, taking the envelope from Kanoe and tearing it open eagerly. He started at the gift for a long time, a smile slowly creeping up his face.

* * *

Nanashi glared at Inuki. The dog glared back. If either moved, the other moved in the opposite direction. There was a tension in the air. 

"Meifu isn't big enough for the two of us," Nanashi mewled. Inuki glared back, hackles rising.

"You're going down, cat," He growled. The two animals leapt at each other.

* * *

"Say, 'Soka-chan, do you like ballet?" Tsuzuki asked. Everyone blinked slowly, taking in what Tsuzuki was suggesting. There was still a hint of a blush on Hisoka's cheeks. 

"Sorry, what?" He asked. Hisoka really wasn't that slow… Was he? Tsuzuki smiled holding up two tickets to 'Swan Lake'. The boy smiled.

"I love ballet! The last time I went was four years ago…" Hisoka then cleared his throat, regaining control of himself. "Wh-Why?"

"Hii-chan, would you like to be my plus one for this evening?" Tsuzuki asked, eyes dancing. The younger shinigami's blush was priceless. Everyone watched with baited breath for his answer.

"Wh-what time will you pick me up?" Hisoka asked, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"The ballet begins at eight. Would you like to go for dinner first?" If anyone had been looking at Tsuzuki, they would have seen the hope and fear sparkling in his amethyst eyes. At the present moment, all eyes were on Hisoka, waiting to see what the boy's answer would be.

"U-Um… If it's all the same… I-I promised to meet someone a-at 7:20 so I'd rather j-just meet you there…" Hisoka mumbled. Tsuzuki's face fell, his head dropping forward so his hair hid his eyes.

"Oh, alright. I'll meet you there at 10 to 8 then…" With that a disappointed Tsuzuki walked into his and Hisoka's private office. A group of angry stares turned to Hisoka, who had dropped his blushing stammering act and was smiling serenely.

"One must sometimes be cruel to be kind," Was all Hisoka said.

* * *

_'My dearest Tsuzuki, enjoy yourself with the one you love most.'_

* * *

**Author's Replies:**

_Thanks to: hColleen (you reviewed like five mins after it'd been posted you crazy crazy person lol), Moony55, Jill Rocca, Jollyolly (Sorry, no prizes as of yet... I might write individual gift fics for those who get it right in their final guess though...), ThisbeCeyx (No, Tsuzuki really was asleep), Penguin-Chan and Neru. Thank you all for your reviews._

_And yes, I will be writing gift fics for those who have guessed correctly because I'm nice like that. If you think you're certain who it is, on this chapter you must put "FINAL GUESS: (NAME)" to joint the competition. After that you will recieve an email asking for the specifications of your fanfiction. However, just because you get this email it doesn't mean that your guess is correct. The gift fics will be sent to each person individually the day after the final update and it is up to the person whether or not they go on the account or not. Just a little thank you to my reviewers!_

_Thanks to ETERNALLY FAITHFUL for beta reading as usual... Man, what would I do without her..._

_

* * *

**This isn't an update, sorry, but I need to get this down somewhere. I am not going to update for a while. This is due to 1) Working on Yume no Tenshi, of which I STILL need to type up chapter 2, 2) GCSEs heading my way (nasty, nasty exams XP) and I also would like a chance to reflect on some of the brilliant ideas that have been floating around in my head since I entered this fandom.**_

_**I'm sorry about the hiatus... I should have the last chapters up by the 25th May. Until then, keep a watch out for things from me. If anyone has any complaints I will be happy to explain the need to take a break from uploading.**_

_**Gomen nasai**_

_**Neko Kate-Chan

* * *

Ah... Deadline for guesses has passed. As from now, the 2nd of May, no more entries into the competition. I thank everyone who entered for getting their guesses in so quickly. I now have to concentrate on revising for the rest of my career. Ta ta!

* * *

**_

_**Ah, sorry, deadline has been changed again. The 25th is the deadline for this fiction, and a list of competition winners will be put up then. Thanks to everyone who entered, all of your ideas were excellent. However, I had to be selective about what I wrote, and when. Therefore, it is impossible for me to get everyone's fictions finished by the 25th.**_

_** The chapters will be with you when they are with you. I would also like to use this oppurtunity to ask those who entered the competition to email me to confirm that I can use the Gift Fics of This is entirely optional, the gift fic can remain solely personal to you if you so wish it. **_

_** Anyhow, that's it from me. A list of winners will go up at the end of the epilogue, gift fics will be given out ASAP.**_

_**I'm off to fail my exams now.**_

_** Ciao  
**_


	15. Omake Three: Date

**Author's Note**: _All author's ramblings will be at the end of the last chapter Enjoy the ending of this fiction! The last few chapters have some shameless fanservice… Yes, Tsuzuki says 'Sankyuu'… I also put Vanessa Mae in this chapter, seeing as she's sorta Hijiri's equivalent in the real world. She did the violin pieces for Yami no Matsuei if I'm not mistaken…_

_The first update of the night! Three more to go _

* * *

Hisoka was nervous. In fact, he was feeling unwell… He paced up and down the path, waiting for his… his… well, whatever this person was, he was late. 

"Kurosaki-kun! Gomen ne, I got stuck behind a really fat lady and she got stuck in the door and…" Hijiri stopped there, taking in Hisoka's appearance. To say that Hisoka had dressed up was probably an understatement. Hijiri had known that Hisoka was going to be the 'woman' of the date, so wouldn't be in a suit like Tsuzuki but still…

The boy had chosen to wear lavender, a nice button-up shirt and black trousers. A cute emerald bow around his neck and a nice looking pair of shiny black shoes. He looked perfect. So perfect…

"'Soka-chan…" Hijiri began but Hisoka just pulled him into a hug.

"I'm scared Hijiri-san… You wouldn't believe how scared I am… What if, after all this, he doesn't accept me? What if… What if he only wants that admirer? That person who says nice things all the time… What if… What if he doesn't want the me that yells at him and calls him Baka…?" Hisoka was sobbing. Hijiri put an awkward arm around Hisoka, smiling slightly.

"Hisoka, it's a date, not a marriage proposal… Calm down. Tsuzuki likes you, he wouldn't have asked you to go with him otherwise. I made the arrangements you asked me to. The ballerinas loved the idea and immediately agreed to allow me to do it. Anyhow, just to tell you that everything's going ahead as planned and Tsuzuki is going to have the time of his life…" Hijiri pulled away, kissing Hisoka's cheek in a friendly way.

"Knock him dead, Hisoka-kun."

* * *

Tsuzuki waited…. 

And waited…

And waited…

20:01

20:02

20:03

"Were you waiting long?" The sudden voice by his ear made him jump. He looked into a pair of emerald eyes and shook his head.

"Just a few minutes. So, do you wanna go inside-?" Tsuzuki stopped, suddenly taking in Hisoka's appearance. He noticed the boy blushing but couldn't stop staring. Eventually someone pushed between them, breaking the moment.

"U-Um… We better get inside… It'll be starting soon," Hisoka choked out. In truth, he was just as taken aback by Tsuzuki's appearance. Although he had, of course, seen Tsuzuki in a tuxedo before on the Queen Camellia however he hadn't seen Tsuzuki look so… radiant… On the ship he'd always been so serious, or scared, or disgusted… Never happy… But now his smile was lighting up his face.

They got to their private box after having to stop an usher to guide them. Outside their box, Tsuzuki stopped Hisoka with a hand on the boy's shoulder. Hisoka blinked, turning around.

"Ne? Is something wrong, Asato-san?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki shook his head, fishing around in his pocket. The younger shinigami frowned, looking at Tsuzuki with an adorable look of confusion.

"Ah, got it!" Tsuzuki happily pulled out a velveteen box. Hisoka's eyes nearly fell out of his head. When had Tsuzuki had the time to get him that?

"Tsuzuki, you didn't have to bother-" Hisoka began but he was shushed quiet.

"No, I wanted to," He opened the box to reveal a dainty looking necklace, a single amethyst set in silver was in the middle. It was definitely feminine but Hisoka knew that he would be able to get away with wearing it… Even if it had been a necklace with 'I AM A GIRL' inscribed on it, as long as Tsuzuki had gotten it for him he would have worn it.

"This… This was my sister's… She gave it to me for safe-keeping years ago. She told me to give it to someone important to me… So, I'm giving it to you, Hisoka-chan. Will you… Will you wear it?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka found himself rather touched. This present…. It was so Tsuzuki…

"If you don't think your sister would mind it being given to me, then I certainly don't mind, Asato-san. Would you put it on for me?" Hisoka asked, turning so Tsuzuki could fasten the necklace around his neck. He felt Tsuzuki's fumbling fingers tickle his neck for a few moments before the catch was finally done and the necklace rested on his collarbone.

"Domo arigattou, Asato-san," Hisoka said, turning and bowing. He realised a little too late that his bow would mean his face nuzzling into Tsuzuki's neck. Now it was there however, Hisoka was afraid of pulling away and embarrassing himself further. He was saved from embarrassment by Tsuzuki, who gently embraced him.

"It's alright, Hisoka-kun. Let's go get our seats," Asato lead Hisoka into the box and the magical world of ballet.

* * *

"We had a special request from someone here tonight that a special person should play the violin. This person is Minase Hijiri, the rising star of classical music. He and Vanessa Mae will be playing for your enjoyment this evening," The stage manager had come on to introduce something at the end of the ballet. Tsuzuki's eyes had nearly fallen from his head as he turned around and glomped Hisoka. 

"Sankyuu Hisoka! Sankyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" He cried, while Hisoka struggled to breathe.

Hijiri and Vanessa Mae played a few arrangements before Hijiri took centre stage.

"This last song is for two very good friends who are here tonight. Tsuzuki-san, Kurosaki-kun, this last piece is for you two," Hijiri spoke to the hall, as he didn't know their seats but Tsuzuki was still bouncing up and down in his seat, his smile so filled with exuberance and cheer that Hisoka found himself getting hyper in his own way…

Yes, that's right, folks. Hisoka got giggly.

* * *

"Did you have fun, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked, as he stood outside the door to Hisoka's apartment. He had insisted on walking the boy home, despite the facts there were no threats to him in Meifu. Not that Hisoka had complained much, of course, he was still slightly hyper. 

"Hai, hai Asato-san! I had lots of fun! I wasn't expecting Hijiri to dedicate a piece to us though!" He giggled. Tsuzuki shook his head, waiting for Hisoka to open his door. After lots of fumbling with the key and a few curses, the sandy haired boy got his door open.

"Thanks for the wonderful evening," Tsuzuki said, brightly. It was then that Hisoka froze. The older shinigami could see what was going through his head. It was obvious. Hisoka felt obliged to invite him in, felt obliged to… Tsuzuki cleared his throat.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work then?" Tsuzuki asked, though it wasn't really a question. Hisoka seemed to stop worrying, although he did look slightly disappointed. Perhaps he'd been hoping he'd work up the courage…? Tsuzuki didn't know…

"See you tomorrow then, To-chan," Hisoka then closed the door. Tsuzuki blinked at the door and then chuckled.

"To-chan… Now that's a bit different from 'baka', isn't it Hisoka?"


	16. Omake Four: Tatsumi's Omake

**Author's Notes:** _The long awaited Tatsumi OMAKE There is a conversion table at the end of the chapter… It took me forever to convert everything into (JPY) Yen, £ (GBP) and $ (USD). For those wishing to convert into other currencies, I recommend Reuter's Currency Converter (http/ www. reuters .co .uk/ currencies. Jhtml) Remove all the spaces._

* * *

Tatsumi sat in his office. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was bored. He had even resorted to spinning round and round on his swivel chair. The novelty had long since worn off… 

So he stared at his blank piece of paper and sighed.

Then something sparked in the back of his head… Tsuzuki's admirer was only going to give the man twelve gifts, the admirer had revealed that to Tatsumi yesterday. Tomorrow the last gift would be given to Tsuzuki. It would be the only one he'd be able to reject…

But how much had the admirer spent? Really… It had to have been quite a bit. Tatsumi picked up his pen, jotting down the gifts so far…

Right, there was that kitten, Nanashi… Well, that came to about ¥2,368… Almost a full day's food money for a shinigami… Tatsumi shook his head. He couldn't dream of someone starving to pay for a kitten… Even if it was for Tsuzuki…

Then there were the roses that they were still finding scattered around the place… So, there had been 1,000,000 roses divided by 50 multiplied by the price per average bouquet equalled… Tatsumi's eyes fell out of his head.

¥256,477,865.

He took a few moments to collect himself, trying to rationalise why any shinigami would spent that much on anything… Or rather, how they would collect that amount of money… Hell, the only time he'd seen numbers bigger was when he did the quarterly budget. Even then, he rarely awarded that much to any department…

Well… He'd make sure he asked where they'd got the money after…

So then, next was the games console, (¥29,595), the cake (a ridiculous ¥39,460), toiletries (¥9,865), the Kumagoro plushie (man, teddies were so expensive these days at ¥2,959), the CD player (¥39,460), the clothes (¥394,680 – how anyone could spend that much on clothes without feeling guilty, Tatsumi would never know…) and then the tickets to the ballet (¥39,460). The only free gifts had been the paperwork and the book…

He looked at the total of all these expensive gifts… He nearly had a coronary…

¥257,035,712.

No matter how special someone was, they certainly weren't worth that!

"Yo Tatsumi, what you doing?" Watari asked, dancing into Tatsumi's office with a silly grin. Tatsumi just motioned to the paper. Watari's face lit up into an evil grin.

"I know, it's a silly amount of money, isn't it? But we all know that Tsuzuki-san is worth every yen! But I'm worth twice that, aren't I?" Watari asked, shamelessly fluttering his eye lashes and giving that puppy dog look. Tatsumi groaned.

"But… but it's two hundred and fifty-seven million, thirty five thousand, seven hundred and twelve yen!" Tatsumi just let his head bang against the table.

"I heard his family died recently, and he went and broke into the house, getting the details to the family treasury and transferring it to his account here in Meifu. He's worth probably more than this entire department now…Lucky kid, huh?" Watari asked, winking at Tatsumi who was still in shock.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes Watari, you're so right!'" Watari chuckled. The secretary said nothing to either deny or confirm the blonde's statement.

"Er, Tatsumi-san?"

"TATSUMI!"

"TAAAAAAAAAAATSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

"We were all very worried about you Tatsumi-san!" 

"Yes, I even made you cake look!"

"You should rest for a few days!"

"Why'd you pass out anyhow? Overwork?"

"Er, Tatsumi-san? ¥257,035,712-boy is coming. You wanna see him?"

Tatsumi just groaned and wished his wellwishers would just go away and let him contemplate how on earth a shinigami could be rich enough to practically buy Meifu.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Next chapter, you find out who the admirer is… heh heh heh… Preview:_

Tsuzuki looked into green eyes and gulped, stepping backwards and bowing.

"A-arigatou!" He choked out. The eyes turned elsewhere.

"Where is Yuzuriha?"

_See you in about ten minutes when I upload the final chapter!  
_

_Gift Sterling / Yen / US Dollars_

_Kitten: _£12 / ¥2,368 / $22

_Roses: _£1,300,000 / ¥256,477,865 / $2,380,297

_Console: _£150 / ¥29,595 / $274

_Cake: _£200 / ¥39,460 / $366

_Paperwork: £0 / _¥_0 / $0_

_Toiletries: _£50 / ¥9,865 / $91

_Kumagoro: _£15 / ¥2,959 / $27

_CD Player: _£200 / ¥39,460 / $366

_Poems: _£0 / ¥0 / $0

_Clothes: _£2000 / ¥394,680 / $3,663

_Ballet: _£200 / ¥39,460 / $366

_Final Gift: _£/ ¥/ $?

_Total: _£1,302,827 / ¥257,035,712 / $2,385,736


	17. Gift Twelve

**Author's Note:** _The end… Well, apart from the epilogue… Enjoy!_

* * *

"I had the most amazing time… You wouldn't believe!" Tsuzuki was happily telling Yuzuriha about his date. She looked about as happy as he was about it. At that moment though, Hisoka entered the office and everyone went quiet. The boy looked apprehensive about something as he shuffled into his and Tsuzuki's private office and shut the door. Without grabbing his morning cup of coffee. Without a word to anyone. Without even a glance around the room.

It wasn't like Hisoka…

Tsuzuki got up, to make to go after him but was stopped by Watari who just shook his head.

"Say, Tsuzuki, why don't you go with Yuzuriha? Wakaba is bringing Sumeragi Subaru, one of Yuzu-chan's guardians here so he can take her home and explain the situation further. Would you escort her to the pick-up point?" Tatsumi asked, light-heartedly. Tsuzuki frowned, knowing that they were just trying to keep him out of the way.

He grabbed Yuzuriha's hand and dragged her out of the door with ill-grace. He got to the drop off point and waiting, glaring angrily at the floor as though it was the reason Hisoka was acting odd…

Then there was a shift in the air and Wakaba was there, but she wasn't alone. There were two men with her, who suddenly leapt apart.

"You! Why are you here!" A man in a white trench coat demanded.

"To satisfy my curiosity, Subaru-kun. So this is Meifu? How fitting, they have sakura here too…" A man in a black trench-coat replied. Tsuzuki looked between the two. One of them had a very dark magic, one he recognised immediately as that of the Sakurazukamori, but the other was different. Equally as dark but… different… similar to that of a shinigami's…

"I am Sumeragi Subaru. I am here to pick up Nekoi Yuzuriha," The man in the white trench-coat said, looking around and meeting Tsuzuki's eyes. Immediately Tsuzuki knew who this person was… This person's ancestor had helped him to death seventy two years previously.

"Sumeragi-sama!" He squeaked bowing.

"It is an honour to meet such a powerful shinigami," Subaru replied.

Tsuzuki looked into green eyes and gulped, stepping backwards.

"A-arigatou!" He choked out. The eyes turned elsewhere.

"Where is Yuzuriha?" Subaru asked. She bounded forward, hugging him and giggling.

"This is Tsuzuki Asato-san! I've been staying with him and Hisoka while I've been here! Hisoka-kun is even cuter than Kamui! He's all cold like Kamui too… Or maybe just like you Subaru-san! He has real emotional issues but I think Tsuzuki-san does too… They'd make a really cute couple!" Yuzuriha babbled, much to Tsuzuki's embarrassment. However, the two mortals just looked amused.

"You wouldn't let a small thing like sexuality stop you, would you?" Subaru asked.

"Hokuto didn't let it stop her," The black trench-coat man replied. Subaru's fists clenched.

"Do not talk about my sister you murdering bastard!" Subaru threw a punch but it was deflected, the wrist being grabbed and shoved behind Subaru's back to disable him. Strangely, Tsuzuki had seen this move before when Hisoka had done the same thing to Muraki. It made him wonder what the Sakurazukamori had done to the Sumeragi.

"You two make a cute couple too, Subaru-san, Seishirou-san!" Yuzuriha chirped. Tsuzuki saw Subaru's face turn an interesting shade of red and Seishirou just smirked.

"Ah, so you didn't tell the Dragons of Heaven about our shady past then, Subaru-kun? I'm shocked… Let me guess, Kamui knows…" Seishirou let go of Subaru and lit up a cigarette.

"I'll be waiting for you at Rainbow Bridge. Ja," He disappeared. Subaru sighed, grabbing Yuzuriha's hand.

"Thank you for all your hospitality Shinigami-sama. We'll be getting back to the real world. Thanks to Yuzuriha I think Seishirou-san's about to destroy a part of Tokyo I'm pretty sure communters are going to need. Sayonara!" He disappeared. Yuzuriha waved and giggled, before disappearing also.

Tsuzuki just felt strange…

Nanashi butted against his legs and he looked down.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss her too…"

* * *

Tsuzuki trudged into the office, going to his desk and sitting down. Hisoka virtually paled and started to fiddle with something on his desk. Tsuzuki looked down to find a small envelope on his desk, in the style of the others. He picked it up and began to open it. Hisoka dashed from the room, looking as though he was being chased by rabid dogs.

Tsuzuki sighed. What was wrong with everyone today?

He glanced at the letter and his eyes widened. He quickly got up and left the room.

* * *

_Dearest Tsuzuki,_

He ran and ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore, collapsing under a cherry blossom tree. He'd already convinced himself that Tsuzuki didn't love him, for some reason. He just knew that Tsuzuki couldn't love someone as dirty or spoiled as him!

_I don't know why I felt the need to do this… I guess I needed to tell you somehow… I wanted to make you happy… I didn't want you to reject me before I had done so…_

Hisoka curled into a ball, slowly dying with the wilting sakura petals. He heard someone clear their throat and jumped, seeing it was Tsuzuki. He fought the urge to cry, he had wanted it to be anyone… Anyone but Tsuzuki…

"Hisoka…"

_All I wanted was for you to say my name with a hint of affection in your voice. I wanted you to admit you cared… But I was too afraid to even say anything. I hate that side of me. I want to make you happy… So I did what I did… Now there is only one thing left for me to do…_

"Asato-san?" Hisoka whispered, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat. The next thing he knew, he was in Tsuzuki's arms, being cradled.

"Hisoka, I already am yours…"

_I want you to be mine. Just like I have always been yours. I want you to be with me. Forever. But that is selfish, as you have said before. It is selfish for me to want you. So I will give you the choice, to accept or reject this final gift… The final gift being…_

"Tsu-Tsuzuki!" Hisoka cried, before throwing his arms around Tsuzuki's neck. He then gently turned his face to kiss Tsuzuki's cheek. The violet haired shinigami literally lit up.

_Me. Kurosaki Hisoka._

"I love you, Tsuzuki… I love you so much!" Hisoka whispered fiercely. Tsuzuki just nodded, holding the smaller shinigami close, watching the sakura slowly falling down around them.

"Aa. I know Hisoka. I love you too. I would never reject you. You are all I live for…"

And the two sat there, watching the sakura and the bright sky, and smiling. Smiling because suddenly, eternity seemed a lot shorter and they were both ready to spend it together.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Well, there you have it. Here's the list of winners and their fanfictions! Will those who have one to claim, please email me as soon as they read this to claim it. Not all are written yet, but I will explain individually Also, I want your permission to post the stories on please. Sorry to sound like I'm begging but… Well, for example. I spent 12 hours working on chapter 1 of 'The Butterfly' so I'd like to be able to post that up etc. Thanks _

_Thanks to all my reviewers! Keep tuned for the final chapter, the epilogue which stars Oriya, Muraki, Tatsumi, Watari and of course, the happy couple._

_There is a sequel set in motion for about this time next year…_

**Winners:**

_ThisBeCeyx – At Your Service_

_Moony – Wind_

_Trindade – Sympathy For The Devil_

_GillianSillis – Dancing School_

_Lunajl – The Butterfly_

_JollyOlly – Stockholm Syndrome_

_Neko Kaoru - Definitions_


	18. Epilogue

**Author's Note**: _The end. No, really. This is the end of Hisoka and Tsuzuki's admirer story. The next one 'The Old Trick' is based around Tatsumi. We, and this chapter is kind of… More explicit than the others… But I don't wanna change the rating so this is now an R-rated chapter. Enjoy…_

* * *

"Er… Muraki-san? What are you doing with… With a French maid's outfit?" Oriya asked. Muraki chuckled.

"Tsuzuki would look very hot in it, you agree?" He asked. Oriya shook his head but allowed the man to continue. "Earlier, Kotori Neko-chan came round and gave me this. It's a replica of the envelopes used from Tsuzuki's secret admirer. Therefore, I give him this and later can pretend to be the admirer. Perfect plan!"

Oriya would have told Muraki that Neko had told him that Tsuzuki and Hisoka were together. But this could be far too funny to stop Muraki now…

* * *

Hisoka walked into the apartment he and Tsuzuki now shared. He stopped when he saw a small package on the coffee table. Shuffling forward he picked it up. A green envelope? Hey, who'd raided his letter writing set?

He opened it, seeing as he sure as hell hadn't opened it and he was pretty sure that only Tsuzuki had been able to get into his letters recently…

"My dearest, I thought you could try this on for me?" Was all it said. Hisoka blinked and unwrapped the parcel. He choked. French… maid… kitty… ears… fluffy… tail… NO WAY!

He blushed, did Tsuzuki really want him to wear this? Sighing he picked it up, deciding he might as well try it on…

* * *

Tsuzuki walked in the house feeling refreshed. Now he and Hisoka were together, the boy had convinced him to move in about two weeks after the end of the secret admirer incident. Tsuzuki hadn't been reluctant, but he'd thought about everything it represented and wondered whether or not Hisoka was really ready…

That was until Hisoka had jumped him in the office one day and they'd have gone all the way if it hadn't been for Tatsumi walking in… That had caused a long bout of teasing but not much more.

He had decided to move in then and he'd rarely had a full nights sleep since.

And was proud to admit it.

However, as he walked in and saw Hisoka was no where to be found, he began to worry. Usually Hisoka would be curled up on the sofa with a book while something was baking in the oven. The boy made a great housewife (as it were) and always made sure that, when he got back from work, he did all the housework and got everything ready for when Tsuzuki got home. When asked about it, he'd reply 'Just because' and refuse to elaborate.

Tsuzuki speculated that was because Hisoka couldn't sit down.

He didn't mean that in a perverted way.

He gave up looking and just went into the bedroom where he was surprised to find Hisoka. His jaw dropped however, when he saw what Hisoka was wearing… His Hii-chan… His innocent little Hii-chan was… was…

"Gyah, nosebleed," Tsuzuki ducked into the en suite bathroom, splashing his face with cold water and blowing his nose. He looking in again, just to check he hadn't been imagining things. No, Hisoka was still there, looking very cute, and blushing in… In a French maid's outfit with cute little kitty ears and a tail.

"His…oka… You didn't need to…" He rasped. He didn't know how Hisoka had ever found out about the conversation he'd had with Watari about the one thing he'd like to see Hisoka wear, if only for comic value but suddenly… it wasn't so funny… In fact, he was having a pretty hard time swallowing…

"Ne, Tsuzuki-san? Don't you like it?" Hisoka asked, his eyes widening. Tsuzuki shook his head.

"It… You… It's…" Tsuzuki just gave up trying to speak and crossed the room in three strides, picking Hisoka up and dumping him unceremoniously on the bed. A few breathy "Asaaaatooo-saaaan!"s wouldn't be too bad tonight…

* * *

Outside the apartment, Muraki appeared, straightening his collar and smoothing his hair. Little did he know that Oriya had followed him. Or that Oriya had informed Tatsumi-san that Muraki was here, although he had spared the secretary the details. He had a horrible feeling that the man might have a coronary if he learned about all the perverse things people in love did with each other.

However, with Watari and Tatsumi in tow, Oriya couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Muraki, and Tsuzuki who was probably wearing a French maid's outfit now and comfortably in the middle of something with Hisoka.

Muraki went inside, Oriya and the other shinigami followed. Muraki went into the bedroom and froze. Hisoka was blushing like crazy, pulling up the covers as far as he could. Tsuzuki looked slightly confused as he just let the covers pool around his hips. The French maid's outfit had most obviously not been worn by Tsuzuki… Hisoka had kitty ears on…

"MY VIRGIN EYES!" Watari screamed, covering his eyes. Tatsumi gave him a withering look.

"You're not a virgin…" He pointed out. Watari shrugged.

"Someone had to say it…" Watari shrugged.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Hisoka was the first to regain his senses. However, Muraki had yelled the same thing at Oriya at the same time. It resulted in confusion.

"Well, I thought this was too funny an opportunity to miss… Seeing as, well, I knew Hisoka and Tsuzuki would be getting it on and I wanted to see your face!" Oriya said cheerfully.

"We're here to make sure you don't try to dismember anyone," Tatsumi said, gesturing quite clearly to Oriya and Hisoka. Watari nodded in agreement. Tsuzuki, deciding that the question was directed at him as well, leaned in to Hisoka's ear, whispering something only the boy could hear. He blushed and buried further under the covers.

"Just go away!" He squeaked from his hiding place.

"Tsu… Did you… The outfit. Where is it?" Muraki demanded. Tsuzuki blinked.

"Hisoka's got it on," He pointed at the mound of covers. Watari and Tatsumi looked at each other, and before anyone could stop the blonde he'd pulled back the covers to reveal Hisoka curled into a ball with half a French maids outfit on… And a kitty tail…

Tsuzuki hastily pulled the covers back up his legs. He'd rather not let Muraki see him butt-naked. The man might decide that 'look' meant 'touch'.

"KAWAII!" Watari squealed. Hisoka stammered and blushed and looked anywhere but at Muraki.

"Take. It. Off. That. Belongs. To. Me." Muraki spat. Hisoka blushed redder.

"But… All these people…" The boy choked out. Muraki's eyebrows rose.

"I've seen you naked before Hisoka…" He let that sink in to everyone. Tsuzuki's eyes darkened, Oriya looked at the ground and Hisoka seemed to shrink where he was curled up. "Oriya runs a brothel, I'm sure he's seen plenty. Watari already admitted he isn't a virgin, and the secretary… Well, he's so straight-laced he's GOT to have been to a soaplands.." At this Tatsumi blushed and confirmed Muraki's speculations. Oriya started to laugh. Watari opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish. Tsuzuki just blinked stupidly.

"What's Soaplands?" He asked. Hisoka groaned and pulled the covers over him.

"Brothel," He muttered. Tsuzuki blinked stupidly.

"I'm sorry. Those words don't go together. Tatsumi. Brothel. No, see, they don't go in the same sentence!" Tsuzuki said cheerfully. Muraki blinked, then just held out his hand.

"Outfit. Now," He ordered. Hisoka pulled up the covers and began to take it off, remaining hidden and blushing furiously. Tsuzuki then had his ingenious idea…

* * *

"Here, let me help," Tsuzuki offered. Hisoka wanted to die then and there. Tsuzuki started to take it off as sensually as he could. The younger shinigami wanted to kill him. Muraki was virtually panting, god's knew what the psycho was thinking. Tatsumi's eyes were bulging. Oriya was laughing his head off and Watari just had… a smile on his face that clearly meant he had no idea what was going on.

"Oh, Hisoka. Here, you forgot something," Tsuzuki ran his hands down Hisoka's abdomen. Hisoka frowned, no he hadn't- Tsuzuki's hand squeezed and he gasped.

"Oh no, my mistake!" Tsuzuki said happily, handing the crumpled maids outfit to Muraki.

"See you!" He said cheerfully. Muraki disappeared. Oriya and Watari left also but Tatsumi seemed to be paralysed. Hisoka cleared his throat loudly and Tatsumi just… about turned like a zombie…

"T-T-T-Tsu…" Hisoka just gave up, allowing embarrassment to completely take over.

"Now… Where were we?"

**Owari**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Thanks to everyone who has supported me throughout writing this. Please continue to read my work _

_Ja for now!_

_ Another chance to beg for the winners listed in the previous chapter to email me permission to upload their gift fics and also, so I don't get confused and email to wrong person the wrong fic... It could get embarrassing...  
_


End file.
